


Every Moment of Eternity

by nesibe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Basically everything is implied except SeChen, Established Relationship, Implied Angst, Implied Dark Magic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, So Much In Love, They are explicitly in love, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesibe/pseuds/nesibe
Summary: This night is the darkest and the longest. But it will never be enough.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	Every Moment of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my baby. It is the shortest one I have written so far. And it all happened because I got a sudden SeChen inspiration the day Obsession came out, and had to leave the bed to type all these down in the middle of the night.
> 
> It is dark, and I blame Obsession for that.
> 
> As always, all "thank you"s and heart emojis go to Ina for being the cutest Beta.
> 
> Enjoy ~

~

The shortest day of the year, the beginning of winter… The sunlight is minimal, making it the longest night of all nights and a day to celebrate for night creatures. They gather around an empty, ancient field, surrounded by giant, old trees that encloses the clearing, keeps everything uninvited out, and all the friends safe within.

They sat up the fire in the middle. And as the last rays of sunshine disappear, music fills the field coming from non-existing instruments. Night creatures start to sing, not together, not the same song… Each singing whatever their heart wishes, it is not harmonious, it is chaotic. The noise fills the night, reaching the moon and the stars…

Jongdae doesn’t cease singing the ancient enchantment as he leaves his place within the circle of witches. Walking away, passing the screeching voices of wechuges and wendigos, loud barks of hell hounds, forgotten songs sung by vampires, cursed rhymes of Ifrits, and the grieving howls of werewolves.

He doesn’t stop singing when he passes the ancient trees, the guardians of the clearing, not minding their warning not to leave. He walks deep within the forest as he sheds his blood red cloak, forest spirits hissing at him, ordering him to turn back to where he belongs, with the others, where darkness rules within the ancient forest, where dark magic is allowed… where the moon rules.

They don’t want the same enchantment to disturb the order. Disturb the nature. All over again.

He keeps walking.

Centaurs watch him from the shadows, weapons raised, ready to attack upon one single wrong move, one single threat from him.

He spares them no thought. He keeps singing. The same old rhyme, the same old enchantment, the same old call…

As he gets closer to the Heart, the guardians of the forest and light encloses around him, but don’t dare touch. They know the moon favors him. They know his dark enchantment feeds the moon, the dark magic befouling his soul, making his blood a worthy offering.

He takes off his shoes before stepping out of the shadows of the trees, stepping in a clearing much different than the first one, covered with soft warm grass instead of dead leaves and cold snow, surrounded by flowers, glowing with all the colors of the wind, instead of scary dangerous trees. Yet washed by the same sparkling moonlight, looking up at the same full moon, gloriously bright atop.

He sits and waits. He keeps singing. The same old call filling the clearing. As the midnight approach, as the forest spirits disappear one by one, tired from watching, as the night gets colder and as the beings around step away, convinced he won’t be a threat.

The witch doesn’t notice any of those, he keeps singing the same hallow song.

“You are here again.” A whisper comes from behind. Soft and low. Washes over the clearing like a caress.

Jongdae’s song falters for a second, breath hitching. Then he continues singing, voice a tad bit brighter, the song turning just a tad bit lighter, the call turning to gratitude, to appreciation.

The owner of the voice sits behind him, spreading his legs so that the witch can stay sitting between, his chest touching the witch’s back, his arms circling his waist, a chin resting on his shoulder.

Jongdae takes a shuddering breath, closing his eyes, his singing stops for a long moment, before he composes himself and continues. Even brighter, even more thankful. His voice filling the clearing, reaching deep inside the forest, lulling every being to sleep, and enchanting the ones who are awake and listening.

Sehun kisses his shoulder before nuzzling his neck, taking a deep breath. Not uttering a single word, he never does, not when Jongdae is singing to the night.

The witch stops only when the moon hits its peak in the sky, the night is halfway over. He sighs, Sehun sighing with him. Then he turns his head towards the man behind him, eyes meeting first, gazing into each other’s souls, one unliving and one dirtied, before the spell is broken, and they are kissing. Softly. Very soft. Like cherishing the moment, refamilizaring with the feeling of kissing the other. Then it turns more passionate, hands gripping hair and arms and whatever they can hold onto. Tongues are battling, wanting to taste more, more, more… The witch turns in the man’s hold, encircling his waist with his legs, and his neck with his arms. The man holds him as tight.

Until they are forced to separate so that the witch can take a breath. And breath out in the form of a sigh. A content, happy sigh, before he rests his head on the man’s chest. “Sehun?”

“Yes, my love?” The man answers. Voice still just a whisper, a soft caress.

Jongdae sighs again, savoring the moment, delighted to be able to hear that endearment. It takes him a while to answer, lost in the feeling of being in Sehun’s arms. “I missed you.” He sighs again, the contentment ebbing away just for a moment, as melancholy takes its place. “I keep missing you.”

Sehun hums, before leaving a small kiss on top of his head, then nuzzling where he has just kissed. “I miss you too. Every moment of eternity.”

Jongdae sighs again. Deeper. More melancholic. More upset. Eyes squeezed shut to keep the tears inside.

Sehun hushes him. “This is not a night for sorrow, Love.” His hold around the witch gets tighter. “This is a night to reunite.”

Jongdae stays like that for a while more, eyes squeezed shut, biting his lips to keep the voices inside. Then he lets out a shaky breath and raises his head, opening his eyes to look at the man holding him close. To smile at him, as bright as the moonlight. “I am glad you came.”

“And I am glad you called me.” Sehun closes the gap between them, foreheads touching each other. And whispers oh so softly that even the forest struggles to hear. “I am glad you keep calling for me.”

“Always.” The witch is quick to answer. Breath hitching, his voice taking a desperate edge. “Always.”

Sehun looks at the being in his arms, smiling like a warm firelight, as a lone tear travels down the porcelain skin of the witch’s cheek. Then he is kissing him. The night is halfway over. Not much time left to be together. Not much time left to feel each other.

This night is the darkest and the longest. But it will never be enough.

The witch lays down on the soft grass as Sehun looks down on him. Looking at the being glowing brighter than the fireflies, as the moonlight washes over him. Then he is kissing him again, holding him close. It has been a long while since Sehun last felt the sun, yet Jongdae’s skin is so warm against his, better than the memories of sun. Warmer. Softer.

It has been a long while since Sehun last heard the birds chirp with the rising day, yet Jongdae’s soft gasps and moans are more melodious, like the soft enchanting songs of sirens. Calling. Hypnotizing. Better than anything Sehun can ever miss.

The only thing Sehun will always miss. 

Even while he has his body in his arms and his voice in his ears. He will keep missing, because this will never be enough. He will always want more of Jongdae. More of his everything.

Jongdae loses himself within the euphoria of the moment as Sehun’s lips make a path from his chin to his chest. His hands caressing the soft skin of his thighs. As Jongdae keeps holding him tighter, closer. Afraid to loosen his grip. Afraid since the dawn is approaching, like a silent curse.

The eternity is theirs to love and to miss. But not much time left to feel. So feel they do. Feel each other’s skin. Feel how warm or cold it is. Taste how sweet their lips are. Smell the familiar spicy scent of their love making, and hear the melodious voices leaving two pairs of lips, creating a harmonious melody filling the night, and reaching the sky.

They get more desperate as the night goes on. Desperate as neither is strong enough to stop the sun from rising. Or favored enough to beg to the moon for it to keep shining over them. Protecting.

Dawn comes as it is the rule.

The last moments of the night finds two beings sitting in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by flowers glowing with the colors of the wind. Holding each other close, oh so close. Desperate. Reluctant to let go. The smaller has his head resting on the taller one’s shoulder. The other has his cheek resting atop the witch’s head. Holding him tight as his broken cries fill the night. 

Sehun is the one singing this time. The same old enchantment, the same old rhyme. The same old promise for another enchanted night. He has no tears shining on his eyes. The witch cries for them both. For another year until the next winter solstice.

The dawn comes silent as it is the rule.

The witch leaves the clearing. No one is left behind, but a lonely tomb. The beings of forest are reluctant to look at him. His red cloak is resting under the ancient oak. The tree is silent, but its leaves are rustling. Harshly. Reprimanding.

Sunshine never reaches this clearing where the night creatures gather. Always opting to watch behind the dark clouds. Behind the heavy rains and storms. The chaotic melody of night creatures die down under the sound of the rain hitting earth and lightning cracking over the skies.

Jongdae takes his place within the circle of witches. Cheeks wet with tears and voice hoarse. Singing the same old enchantment, the same old rhyme. One last farewell to the longest night. One last yearning to beloved, and to deceased.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SeChen day ~
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you are thinking ~


End file.
